


Is anything what it seems to be?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lovecraftian, My First AO3 Post, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-500, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you experience a deathly fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is anything what it seems to be?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. And I'm sorry in advance. Also, I'm horrible with summaries.

It was a dark gloomy night, you could hear the wind caressing the leafs. You were walking home, yet something sent chills up your spine. You felt as if there was something on your peripheral vision and it made your mind panic immediately.

You felt as the panic grew to borderline paranoia, as your fear made you run. Run as you've never run before, you were inside your house in minutes. Locked your door in seconds. Almost flew to your room, also locking it up.

Desperately, you grabbed your phone and quick dialled to your friend. They didn't pick up. You tried again, more apprehensive than before. You heard a low, unearthly voice, crack a ' _hello_ ' in the eerie silence that filled your room. It wasn't the phone.

You saw yourself drop on your knees, in the corner of your room, hugging your knees and swinging back and forth, muttering ' _hello?_ ' and ' _please_ ' over and over again, as if a mantra. It was queer, to hear your own voice, to see yourself the way you were.

 

You were terrified. You looked down. You saw nothing. You froze. You asked yourself what happened. You prayed to be a dream, but it was anything but...

 

* * *

 

 

They found your body on the next day. Something had shredded it and ate some of your corpse. They barely could identify you.

 

**They never discovered what _killed_ you.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any corrections, please post them.


End file.
